Truth or Love?
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Truth or dare... what an infantile game. At least we're still able to keep our secret... for their sake, of course. RazLili fluffy oneshot.


A/N: Okay… this is my first Psychonauts fic. See what happens when I play new games? I write fan fiction. XD I'm sure everyone's OOC and there may be some mistakes plot-wise, but WHATEVER! XD I had to write some Raz/Lili love. I just had to. So please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

**Truth or Love?**

-----------------------------------------

------------------------

----

"Round and round the bottle goes, where it stops, nobody knows!" The obnoxious voice of the camp bully cackled as he spun the glass bottle upon the dirty ground.

"…I hate this game" Lili announced. Huddled in a circle of kids in the cabin area playing Truth or Dare past lights out was not her idea of fun.

"…But there's nothing else to do…" Dogen observed quietly, watching the path for bears, cougars, or worse, a camp official.

"I could find something to d…!"

_Careful, Lili_, a soft warning breezed past her mind, and shot a quick, subtle glance at its source. Raz was wearing a convincing look of boredom and fatigue, but she knew better.

Understand the meaning behind his silent reminder, Lili put herself in check, clearing her throat.

"Something like WHAT?" Benny giggled until Lili gave him a scowl, darker than a storm cloud, and shut him up nice and quickly.

Of course, Bobby had to finish it with an elbow to his ribs. "Shush! It's slowing down!"

All excited, uninterested, and tired eyes were on the bottle as it made its revolutions, wobbling and shaking and slowly coming to a stop…

"EEP!"

"Alright, Dogen!" Bobby took delight in the wimp's apprehensive state, tapping his fingers together like a criminal mastermind. "Pick. Truth or _dare??_"

"…Um…uh…"

Poor Dogen was never comfortable under pressure. He sought comfort in Raz, who nodded back silently in encouragement.

"…I take a Dare."

Bobby flinched, Benny gasped, and Raz's brows went up in surprise.

"Thatta boy, Dogen!" Lili applauded.

"…right, then." Bobby swiftly recovered. "I dare you, Dogen…"

Dogen wondered gravely if he made the best choice.

"…to…"

Dogen leaned back in terrified anticipation.

"…skip your turn!"

Slowly, Dogen's fear evaporated, replaced by disappointment. "…darn."

"What a sap!" Bobby laughed as he spun the bottle again.

The trick on his friend bothered Raz something fierce, and though he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, he decided to voice his opinion anyway.

"That wasn't cool, Bobby."

"I don't need a lecture from _you_, goggle face!"

_Wow. Goggle face. Witty._ Raz didn't dignify him with an answer.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Guys, shut up!" Lili cut in. "Do you _want_ the camp officials to catch us out of our cabins?"

Bobby pouted while Raz stared off, regaining his expression of dreariness.

When the whir of the bottle faded, his gaze trailed back to the bottle, and he cringed.

"Oh, come _on_…!"

"Bwahaha! You're up, Razputin!" Bobby guffawed, placing emphasis on the self-proclaimed dorky name. "Truth… or _dare?_"

Raz rolled his eyes, shifting his lazy chin from one hand to the other. "…Meh. Truth."

"_Chicken!_ OW!"

"I said shush!" Bobby hissed while Benny rubbed his ribs gingerly. "Now, then… Do you, Razputin, have a crush on ANYONE in this camp?"

"N…"

"…which is probably yes, and if so, is it Lili? Probably."

If Bobby's assumptions had struck home, Raz gave no sign. The only response was another tiny squeak from Dogen.

Raz shot an apathetic glance at Lili, which was returned with a look of disgust.

He then turned back to Bobby and grinned.

"Let's see… no, and… no."

With no way to discredit that claim, Bobby sneered at Raz's smug smile and spun the bottle again.

"Give it up, Bobby," Lili groaned. "Raz is too much of a dork to win over _any_ girl in this camp, let alone me."

"Ouch," Raz placed a hand on his sternum in a half-hearted mock of hurt. "That stings, Lili. So cruel."

"Well, it's true."

"Ahaha! She's got you pegged, Raz! _OW!_"

"Leave the insulting of the new kid to _me!_"

"_Guys!_ Seriously, come on!"

There was a small gasp from Dogen, and Lili looked down at the bottle.

"What??"

"Well, well, _well!_" Bobby grinned his ugly grin. "What'll it be, Lili? Truth… or _dare??_"

"Ugh! Just Dare me and get it over with!"

And that's when things got a whole lot more interesting.

"…uh-oh…"

"Ohohohohoho!"

"Wooooooow!"

Raz looked at her sharply as if she was nuts.

"…oh, _great_. Me and my big mouth."

"Dare? You got it!" Bobby's cackle was borderline evil. "I dare _you_…"

"…don't do it."

"…to go with Raz…"

"Don't you _dare_ do it."

"…into the woods…"

"Bobby…!"

"…and _make out!_"

"_Dammit, Bobby!_"

Raz turned various shades of red.

"DOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT…" Bobby and Benny began the most annoying form of peer pressure. Dogen, on the other hand, remained quiet.

"DOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT…"

Raz bit his lip, trying to swallow his blush.

"DOITDOITDOITDOITDOIT…"

Finally, Lili sighed deeply.

"DOITDOI…"

"_ALRIGHT, FINE!_" Lili slapped her hand over her mouth, eyeing the dirt path cautiously before sighing again and getting to her feet. "…Let's go, Raz."

Raz did a double-take. "W-w-what? Hey! Ow!"

"Don't whine about it," Lili chastised as she pulled him to his feet roughly by the arm. "Let's do it and get it over with."

"If you don't, we'll know!" Bobby reminded snidely, Benny snickering beside him.

They watched as the two disappeared into the trees, a peeved Lili dragging a pathetically protesting Raz the whole way. The two bullies awaited the moment of embarrassment, but Dogen sat more at ease, humming a nameless tune, as if he knew something they didn't.

The two ventured far into the woods, but within camp boundaries. When they were sure they were out of earshot and mind-probing distance, the two faced each other.

"…And the Oscar goes to…!"

"Aha, _me_, duh!"

Lili paused in the middle of her announcement, giving Raz the strangest, cutest face ever. "Whaaat? _You?_"

"Do you know how hard it is to force a blush?" Raz grinned, taking her hands into his tenderly.

"…whatever. Just… shut up and kiss me, you dork."

Raz let out a breathy chuckle before artfully capturing her lips in his, the faintest touch of his gloved hand cupping her chin. His warmth and his thoughts and his emotions all poured into Lili at once to the point where she could melt in his arms, right then and there.

Then again, Raz was pretty surprised he was holding himself sturdy, what with her entities entering him as well. Out of everything he had ever experienced, all the powers he developed and mental worlds he explored, a kiss with another psychic was the most terrifying, intoxicating, _wonderful_ of them all.

Raz hadn't lied before. And they both knew it. Because this wasn't a crush; his feelings for Lili went well beyond that. This was pure, unadulterated _love._

Lili hadn't lied either. Raz may have been the biggest dork in the camp…

…but that was the very reason she loved him back.

After what felt like eternity, they parted, still connected at the nose and nuzzling each other affectionately.

"…We should head back," Raz breathed. "They'll get suspicious."

"…guess so."

And Lili broke out of the woods screaming in revulsion. Raz followed suit, joining her in a symphony of gagging noises, much to the amusement of the other players, until Coach Oleander finally appeared and nearly yelled his face off, ushering them back into their cabins.

But it was well worth it, of course. Well worth keeping the secret… for the others' sake, of course.

-----------

**THE END**

-----------

A/N: So how was that? Enough fluff to rot your teeth? Hope so! In all seriousness… I really like the overall outcome of this. I avoided using too many characters because I'm not as well-connected with them yet, so yeah, that answers that question. I dunno. I just wanted to write some Raz/Lili fluff. So kick me. (is punted) OW! …and… kick that purple button in the corner too, so you can review!


End file.
